model_hogwartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mezarim Herington
"If you don't at least know who my family is then you are just as ignorant as your whole idea that mudbloods should have the same rights as us Wizards. My family has done everything in their power for the magical world" ''- Mezarim talking about his family '' Appearance The young lad is a rather tall height for his age at 5'1 and with a lean body type. With platinum blonde hair that would almost shine in silver in the sun wearing it rather long getting down in his eyes is frequent and icy grey/blue eyes that fits well with both the hair and his light almost porcelain skin tone. Personality Before and beginning of the First year: Now, this is a very complex question as Mezarim acts totally different depending on who it is he is around and talking to. Around '''Friends '''which he mostly takes advantage of as he sees himself as superior to most everyone around his age. And he has a tendency to manipulate the supposed friends to grant anything he is wanting. He doesn't do it in particular to hurt anyone but it's just how it always has been, he isn't the best at showing love for something because no one has shown him. Around family he is totally different, the talkative child most of the times a leader role does rarely say anything around his family. At the moment he lives with his father's sister and her husband. As Mezarim is the only child both in his own family and where he lives now he has been given a lot of attention throughout his life and do like standing in the centre of attention almost all the time. In the household, it is the discipline that is what matters the most and Mezarim is expected to behave almost like an adult and talking without getting permission is a big no-no. Even though his aunt and uncle his very strict more so his uncle they do see him as a big part of the '''family '''if you call it a family. And do show their type of love in giving him anything he wishes for (they aren't short on money exactly) Mezarim is a very brave young man who stands up for what he believes in and wouldn't change his mind in anything. Even if his opinions are maybe not precisely many people who agree with him it is still something he believes very much in (mostly because he hasn't had any other choices as it is a part of his family and he has never really seen the other point of view). In school and around people around his age he does see himself as superior with his pureblood and with the family history and wealth he has. And even though he puts off this aura of strength and power (He is an Aries so) but in all honesty, he is insecure sad and maybe lonely. Background Mezarim was born the 25th of March in Cambridge England, to Ezora and Rodolphus Herington a young couple with a burning passion for their opinions about purebloods. During years and years before Mezarim was born had Ezora and Rodolphus spent a lot of time and focus on trying to raise the slowly dying pureblood supremacy trying to get the power it once had back again. In many years they had been more laid back but just 2 years after Mezarim was born did the couple and other people travel to eastern Europe for a meeting that would go terribly wrong as there were spies from the ministry more of the story is unknown but Mezarim parents were charged with illegal discrimination and use of Unforgivable curses leaving them a life sentence in Azkaban. This happened when Mezarim was around 2 years old leaving him no memories of his parents both because of him being a baby and his parents rarely being around him anyways. So during most of Mezarims life has he been living with his Uncle and Aunt sharing the same beliefs but more careful and much more laid back when it comes to it. Although it hasn't stopped them from teaching Mezarim about everything. Discipline and traditions was a big factor in Mezarims childhood, it was all about act the right, being around the right people and charisma. As part of a high-class family did Mezarim only got to spend time with kids his age that his uncle and aunt had decided for him to be with. He rarely got to build up own relationships or own opinions and was always controlled and shaped into the boy his aunt and uncle wanted him to be. Relationship *Nikolas Kruger Mezarim met the boy wandering around the Diagon Alley, and curious on what he was rambling about as he heard clearly something about muggles he walked up to the boy. He likes the boy because of his pureblood and how he cares for other people. He is also rather excited to meet him at Hogwarts which they will be in the same year. But Nikolas better watch out as Mezarim sees him as a weaker person than him and is probably going to manipulate him when he gets the chance. *Anita Caballero Met her also at the Diagon Alley Florean Fortescue's where he wouldn't taste it as it is rather unhealthy. Well, let's just say it wasn't the best introduction and way to get an opinion about each other. It all started with Mezarim talking loudly about his opinions about muggle-borns and then it all went hill when Anita wanted to put out what she felt about it and so on. He definitely doesn't like her and even less so after talking with her cousin. ( He doesn't know her name) *Franco Bonventre Their first meeting began in the Diagon alley where Mezarim would talk rudely towards Anito who happened to be cousin with Franco. The discussion about purebloods and everything got very heated very quickly. Mezarim quickly grew a strong hateret towards the older boy and at this moment won't change that opinion about him. (doesn't know his name) *Claude Judicaël Richelieu Had a quick introduction at the ice cream shop, he know that the boy can speak french and is from France near Belgium. More doesn't he know about the boy. *Xander Grant Muggle-born Professor is really enough to say to get an understanding of how Mezarim feels about the man. Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Class of 2032 Category:Slytherins